The Lost Prophecy
by dracolover228
Summary: Ok for those all high and mighty people who have things agaist Mary Sue's THERE IS ONE IN THIS STORY! I wrote a fanfiction that I wanted my own damn character! This IS fanfiction! Keyword: Fanfiction! That means I can do whatever I want with MY story!
1. Hallie

Draco: "Great...a fanfiction..."  
  
Hallie: laughs evily "Now now Draco, remember I'm writing a story.."  
  
Draco: OO "Don't do something to me!"  
  
Hallie: Smiles and cracks her fingers  
  
Chapter One  
  
She walked down a long corridor, everything was pitch black. She could hear a cold laugh in the background. She opened a door and found herself face to face with Lord Voldemort. He grabbed her hair and pointed his wand at her face. "Join me or I'll make you life worse then hell. And don't count on Potter saving you." he said with a tiny cackle. "Please, you already have it hell! And Harry will come!" she said. "CRUICO!" Voldemort yelled. She screamed and tried to break free, but everything went black. Harry woke up drenched in sweat. He's been having that dream about the girl again. He kept playing it over and over in his head to figure it out what it meant. Ron and Hermione looked at him. He felt the train moving beneath his feet which made him relize he was on the train heading for Hogwarts. He sighed and glanced out the window, ignore Hermione and Ron's stares of worry. Harry stood up and walked out of the compartment. "I'll be back" he walked down the aisle ignoring Draco's side comments about him. He looked into one compartment and saw a very pretty girl sitting there by herself glancing out the window. Harry knocked on the window. She looked at him startled and got up and opened the door. "Hi" said Harry. "Are you new? Cause I've never seen you around here before "Hallie" she said with a smile. "So Hallie why did you..." Harry began but was interuppted by Ron and Hermione running in and tackling him. "Blimey mate! You ditch us to visit your girlfriend! Blimey!" Ron looked at Hallie. "Your taste keeps getting better and better, mate! First Cho now her!" said Ron laughing. "Oh please Ron...thier probally only friends..." said Hermione. They got off of him and Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione sat next to Hallie. They began to talk about Hogwarts and the houses but we're interrupted again, this time by a very good-looking boy with white blonde hair that was ear length and blue eyes. Hallie stared in awe at him. "Who is this?!" she accidentally said outloud. The boy sneered at Harry then looked at   
  
Hallie with amusement. "I'm Draco Malfoy, be sure to remember it." he smirked. "Pity...whats a nice looking girl like you hanging with this dirt." he gestured to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hallie looked at him then stood up and got in his face. "What are you doing hanging with these retards." she gestured to Crabbe, who was picking his nose, and Goyle. Draco smirked. "Well, well, fiesty one arn't we? One might be careful...might get yourself in trouble...if you get what I mean." he laughed and walked away towards his compartment with Crabbe and Goyle following. Hallie rolled her eyes. "Where did he get the fiesty thing from?" she asked as she sat back down. Hermione almost choked on a cauldron cake laughing. "Hallie, lets put it this way. Draco is a sex-freak who will do anyone he thinks is nice looking. If he doesn't get his way he usually...well...I'd rather not say..." she said akwardly. They we're getting close to Hogwarts so they descided to change. As soon as they finshed dressing the train stopped so   
  
suddenly they all smashed into the wall. "We can't be there yet..." said Hermione. "Please not a repeat of Third Year!" yelled Ron as Harry glanced out the window. "Well..it's not getting cold...." said Harry. Hallie went pale. "Guys..." she pointed at the door as it slid open. "A DEATH EATER!" screamed Hermione. Hallie put her palm out and blasted the Death Eater out the window. She ran out in the hallway to see if there we're anymore. Draco stood there looking at her in shock. "Y...you did magic without your wand!" he studdered. "Yeah...I do it all the time." she said. Harry came out of the compartment. "Hallie I think you should come back into the compartment" he said as people started comming out of thiers. Hallie nodded and went with Harry."Slytherin" shouted the Sorting Hat. Hallie got up and sat at the far end of the Slytherin table, ignoring Draco blowing kisses at her. She rolled her eyes and nervously glanced at Harry. Harry tried to smile but he was still trying to get over the shock of her last name.  
  
"Miss Riddle!" yelled Professor McGonagall. Hallie looked up startled. "Y..Yes Professor?" "Please come up here! This is the second time I called you! I will not accept this intollerence! Now turn your partner into a plush toy!" Hallie turned and looked at Draco with a devilish grin. And the whole class roared with laughter. "So Malfoy...ready to be a plushie toy?" she asked him. Malfoy looked a tad scared which gave more amusement to the class. "PLUSHIO!" screamed Hallie as she pointed her finger at Draco. The class went into a up-roar in laughter. Where Draco was standing was now was a tiny plush toy. The bell rang and Hallie accidentally forgot to change Malfoy back. She shoved him in her pocket and ran to her Dorm. She could hear Malfoy's tiny squeaks of pleading as she pulled him out of her pocket. "YOU STUPID BITCH! TURN ME BACK!!!!" yelled Draco. Hallie laughed to herself as she sat him down on her bed, she descided to be nasty so she started poking him with her index finger. "Now now...time for a little fun!" Hallie smiled.  
  
Draco: "You turned me into a plush toy?!"  
  
Hallie: Laughing  
  
Draco: "And what do you mean by "fun"?!"  
  
Hallie: "You'll see in the next chapter!!! Please RxR everyone!!"  
  
Draco: Mumbling "stupid girl"  
  
Hallie: "I heard that..maybe I should torture you more!"  
  
Draco: Smacking himself in the head 


	2. Somethings Up

Draco: "YOU BETTER TURN ME BACK!"  
  
Hallie: Laughing  
  
Draco: "Come on please!"  
  
Hallie: Nah I'm gonna torture myself! Whee!!!  
  
Draco: Face palm  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hallie was laughing hysterically. Draco squeeked. "PLEASE LET ME GO!" Then a glossy look came over her eyes. She was then thrown againist a wall by some invisible force and disappeared. Hallie yelled and she was thrown back into the ground. Hallie winced and she got back up. She pointed her finger at Draco and turned him back. "He..help me...!" she screamed. She disappeared. Draco yelled.  
  
Hallie fell face down. She started to get slowly to her feet but was kicked in her side. She looked up, she was in some kind of courtyard on a large hill, thousands of Death Eaters had her surrounded. They we're all laughing but we're silenced by a high cruel laugh. Hallie looked up at the face she has dreaded for years...Lord Voldemort. She could feel herself shaking with anger. She stood up glaring at him. He pointed his wand at her face. "Crucio." he said calmly. It was pain beyond anything she could imagine, she writhed, twisted, and screamed. Then, it was over. She looked up panting. Voldemort was laughing, so we're the Death Eaters. "Y..You know I'm stronger then you...so.." began Hallie but was interrupted by Voldemort laughing again. "Dear Hallie, your not stronger then me." he said smiling. "You haven't the powers to be stronger then me yet." He pointed his wand at her again. But this time she was ready. She dodged the spell and ran towards a buliding on the far side of the hill. She tripped. Voldemort was seconds from her. Suddenly a man with brown hair with flecks of grey appeared next to her holding a ragged blanket. She screamed as the man grabbed her hand and rapped the blanket. "Not this time Voldemort!" he yelled as they disappeared.   
  
"You did a very nice thing comming to me." said Dumbledore. "Yeah, well...I uh.." began Draco but was interrupted by Harry and Ron. "LIKE HER!!!" they yelled. Hermione was supressed by giggles. Hallie opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the Hospital Wing. Draco was red in the face, Dumbledore had the twinkle in his eyes, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione we're holding onto the bed posts to stop themselves from falling to the floor from laughing. Draco looked at Hallie. "Oh, your up..." he said. Harry grinned at her, and Hermione ran over and hugged her. "Thank goodness your ok!" she chirped. "We we're so worried!" Ron looked at her. "You look a bit peaky." He turned to Harry. "Doesn't she look a bit peaky?" Dumbledore smiled. "Well Mr. Weasley, if we handed you over to Lord Voldemort..." Ron flinched. "and you we're tortured, wouldn't you look "a bit peaky"?" Hallie sat up and looked at Draco. "Umm...sorry about earlier..." she said. Draco looked at her. "It's ok..." he said, then walked out of the room. "Whats with him" asked Ron.  
  
Hallie: "Happy?"  
  
Draco: "Yes..."  
  
Hallie: "What's with you?"  
  
Draco: "Nothing..."  
  
Hallie: "Okk...anyway..RxR everyone!"  
  
AND DON'T BE RUDE LIKE THAT OTHER PERSON WAS!! 


	3. More like a Slytherin

Draco: .......  
  
Hallie: "Umm...here's the story." Stares at Draco  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hallie left the dormitory and went down into the Slytherin common room. She had only seen it briefly the other day. Now she looked around properly. It was classy, with leather sofas and rugs of green and silver lining the floor. There were pictures and tapestrys on the walls, many showing snakes. All around the room were carvings and pillars of stone and shimmering pieces of green material covered the remaining wall space. There sitting in a wooden chair in front of the fire was Malfoy. He was too busy looking into the fire to notice her. Hallie wondered what he was doing here. "Hey, why are you here?" she asked. He jumped about a foot into the air and scowled. "I happen to live here. What's your excuse?" he snarled coldly. "God you're jumpy aren't you. What were you doing down here? Something naughty I bet," Hallie grinned. He turned around and stared into the fire "Hm...so what was with the heroic act last night? Isn't that something Potter would do? You know be heroic and all." Draco stood up glaring at her. "Don't you dare compare me with him!" Draco was still trying to control his breathing. "What? Jealous or something." she asked. "Hallie, just leave me the hell alone!" Draco yelled and ran up to his Dorm. "He...gets...moody...in...der...mornin'." said a slow voice. Hallie turned and says Goyle sitting, again, picking his nose. Hallie went and curled up on a sofa. Goyle came glomping down the stairs and sat in the chair Draco was sitting in.   
  
Hallie was woken for the second time that day, by Pansy, who was shaking her, trying to make her wake up. "Wha....what?" Hallie moaned, sleepily. "Come on lazybones, you've got to get up," Pansy called happily. "Urg," Hallie replied, dragging herself out from under the covers and looking at Pansy through sleep - dusted eyes. "It's not right for anyone to be that cheery at this time in the morning." said Hallie. Pansy laughed. "Let me introduce you to the girls," she said. "This is Millicent Bulstrode and Rose Hunnam. Over there is Clematis Delany and beside her is Sarena Shetty." As she called out each name the girl smiled and said hello. Except for Millicent Bulstrode. "You talk wit Patter?" she asked. Hallie stared. "Er...what?" Pansy laughed. "She asked if you talk to Potter." Hallie looked at Millicent. "Umm..yeah I do." she said. "Well, Hallie let's go to breakfast." said Pansy. Hallie dressed quickly and entered the common room. She saw Pansy immediately, she was sitting on the arm of the chair that Draco was sitting in. She was doing everything she could to flirt with him and although he was laughing with her his eyes seemed restless, searching for something. Hallie caught his eye and walked over the pair of them. "Hey you," Pansy grinned at Hallie, "This is Draco Malfoy. He plays Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team and is a all round BABE." Hallie hid a smile as the "all round babe" stood up and kissed her hand, a lot more calm and collected than last night. "We've already met," Draco said smoothly. "Let's all go and get some breakfast shall we?" He offered his arm to Hallie and Pansy clinging to the other one, they swept out of the common room with Draco's hulking shadows Crabbe and Goyle hanging behind them. As they walked and talked Hallie couldn't help but notice that everyone else seemed to move if they were in the way. It was fun, it was like they were Royalty and everyone else knew it. "Breakfast should be fun today," Pansy said. "Millicent is about to exclaim her undying love for Potter!" "No way!" Draco grinned evily,"What is she gonna do?" "She's made several all-stay pictures and hearts of her and Potter kissing and has put them up over the tables in the great hall. She's also written 'I Love You Harry Potter' in a heart which should appear over the teacher's tables. They're all appearing in the middle of breakfast, in 2 minutes time!" "My God, this should be classic!" Draco chortled. "When Potter finds out Bulstrode's in love with him, he's going to have a seizure!" Hallie smiled faintly as they other two started choking with laughter. 'Why should I care about Potter?' she thought and as the laughter was infectious, she soon joined in. The three of them entered the hall, all helplessly laughing and sat down at the Slytherin table. Across the hall, Harry was staring at them in horror. "What is she doing with Malfoy?" he asked Ron. "How can she be laughing with them? They're Slytherins!" "I know mate, I don't believe it either," Ron replied shocked. "Honestly! What is the matter with you two?" Hermione asked crossly. "It's Hallie. She's over there laughing with them. And they're Slytherins!" Harry cried desperately. "And so's she!" Hermione exploded. "But neither of you can seem to get it through your thick skulls. She is a SLYTHERIN!" Both Ron and Harry stared at her in surprise. Back over at the Slytherin Table, Draco counting down the time. "Three....two...one....Potter humiliation!" Draco grinned. At that second gigantic pictures of Harry Potter and Millicent Bulstrode appeared everywhere in the hall. Pink, swirly writing came from out of nowhere and proclaimed proudly, 'I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER!' Strains of classic music filled the hall and the Slytherin table erupted into laughter. Hallie could just see Harry at the Gryffindor table, looking slightly pale and wobbling a bit. She grinned - he did look funny. Above him was standing the beast herself, Millicent Bulstrode, holding a bunch of flowers and grinning. Harry groaned and sunk to the floor. Ron and Hermione had formed a kind of wall to prevent Millicent from reaching him. Behind them, Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers had left their table and were making their way towards the center of the chaos that was breakfast. "Miss Bulstrode, would I be right in thinking you planned this little event?" Dumbledore said gently. Millicent nodded. Draco was wetting himself from laughing. "I don't believe it was very appropriate for breakfast," Dumbledore continued,"Would you mind removing the decorations?" "I'm afraid they will stay there for another day or so. That's the spell, you see," Millicent replied. "Ah," said Dumbledore. "You know that this is against the school rules, which means I'm going to have to give you detention." Millicent nodded again, looking past him and peering for Harry, who was still hiding under the table. Hermione stepped infront of her and blocked her view. Millicent scowled. "In future, I hope that you will keep your personal life a little more personal," Dumbledore said, his mouth twitching as he caught sight of Harry who was curled up in a ball and shaking. "Now please get to class. That goes for everyone else too. Get to your lessons please." As the hall started to empty and Millicent was gone, he called to Harry. "I think you can get out from under there now Harry," he said with his eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. "She seems to have gone. Give him some chocolate," he told Ron and Hermione, "And he'll be as right as rain." The two of them lifted him up and supporting his weight, they mostly carried him to the Gryffindor Tower where they stuffed him with chocolate. In the grounds of Hogwarts, Hallie, Pansy, and Draco collapsed, exhausted from laughing, tears streaming down their faces. When they had got their breath back Pansy turned to Hallie. "Ready for class?" she asked. "You bet," Hallie replied smiling. Besides having a god time with Draco, she still kept worrying about what Voldemort was up to...  
  
Draco: Laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS GREAT!!!"  
  
Hallie: Grins at Draco 


	4. The Kiss

Draco: Hums  
  
Hallie: "Good mood?"  
  
Draco: "Yep!"  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hallie leaned against the wall, after Potions, outside the Great Hall and looked inside her bag. She felt someone standing in front of her and she looked up. It was Malfoy. Hallie put her bag on the ground and faced him with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Malfoy stepped forward and put his two arms on the wall next to her, blocking her escape. "Did you have fun in potions?" He said smirking. Hallie stepped forward and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Did you?" She asked with an innocent look plastered on her face. Draco was momentarily surprised when she had stepped forward and put her arms on him. He expected her to push him away and make some witty comment that would slap him in the face. Draco didn't realize that he was staring into her crystal blue eyes the whole time he was thinking. By some impulse that he hadn't had a chance to think about he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She didn't resist. He kissed her. This was the result of all that had been accumulating since they had come to Hogwarts. Her eyes were closed and she was kissing him back as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world. Someone was watching from a dark corner. Draco didn't notice as he was lost in the kiss. It wasn't like anyone he had kissed before. Pansy slobbered all over him and he always regretted kissing her in the end. But not Hallie. She pulled away. "Erm...I have to go..." she said then ran down the hall.  
  
NOT DONE YET! So fck you! 


End file.
